


Letting Go

by emancipator2992



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dogs, Domestic AU I guess?, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, pet death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9699491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emancipator2992/pseuds/emancipator2992
Summary: Fareeha helps Angela through the worst time in any pet owner's life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to Daisy. I'll miss you so much.

There is a day that every pet owner dreads. The day when you wake up to find your best friend can't get up without help, the day they can't walk up the stairs or get into the car, the day you realize they are starting to suffer.

Today was that day for Angela. Her alarm went off at 0630, just as it did every other day. She greeted her wife with a good morning kiss, just as she did every day. Fareeha smiled, just as she did every day, and greeted her wife with another kiss in return. Angela rolled out of the warm covers and turned to invite Juno up on to the bed, only to find the dog was unable to stand. At twelve years old she was well past the expected age of a Bernese Mountain dog, which was 6-8. Still she had greeted Angela every morning with a wagging tail. 

Her weight had begun to drop alarmingly over the past month, and a large growth had materialized on her chest. A panicked Angela had taken her to the vet at once. The vet gave a dim prognosis. 

“It's likely cancer.” She told Angela, “And at her age operating is likely to do more harm than good.”

Angela felt her chest constrict at the news, she had staggered as if struck. Fareeha immediately wrapped her arms around the doctor to steady her.

“How...How long?” She asked, not wanting to know the answer.

“A month, maybe two. I'd advise you to enjoy the time you have left.”

That's exactly what they did. Though her joints couldn't handle walking much more than a block, the couple did their best to ensure she got some exercise. They placed her on a wet food diet, in hopes of putting some weight back on. It didn't help, her muscles withered away until she was skin and bones, but she was never more excited to eat. Wet food was a treat normally given only once a week, and having it everyday perked Juno up. Table scraps, once a taboo for Juno, were now freely given. Angela spent every spare second doting on her, petting her, snuggling with her and whispering in her ear. Fareeha gave them space, she knew this would be hard on her wife and did everything she could to help her.

A week ago Juno was no longer able to walk up the stairs of their two story home, Angela had to carry her up at bedtime. The next morning a concerned Fareeha sat her down.

“She can't go on like this.” Fareeha said. Angela stared longingly at Juno, who was passed out on the couch. “She can't even make it onto the couch without help anymore.”

“I know.” Angela whispered. “I know. I can't..” A choked sob escaped her lips.

“Then let me, ya amar.” Fareeha said. She reached out and enveloped her wife's hands in her own. “I'll take care of it, okay?”

Angela gave only the faintest of nods in response.

The next day Fareeha called the vet and made the appointment, breaking the news to Angela when they were in bed that night. She pulled Angela close, spooning her wife, and softly kissed the back of her neck.

“I made the call.” She said, “This Monday, at noon.”

Angela said nothing.

Her silence continued the next day and into the evening. It hurt Fareeha to see her like this, but she new her wife needed time and space to come to terms with what was happening. She would wait until Angela was ready to talk. Two days before the appointment Angela broke her silence. They were in bed, in the same position as when Fareeha broke the news.

“She was a gift.” The doctor whispered, “From my aunt. A present on Valentines day.”

“Seems like an odd day for a family gift.”

Angela chuckled.

“I had just broken up with my boyfriend of three years, she thought I needed company.” Angela sighed. “She was right.”

“My parents were breeders, the house was always full of dogs.”

“Which breed?” Fareeha asked.

“Bernese, same as Juno.” Angela answered. They lingered in silence for a few moments. “Fareeha?”

“Yes ya amar?”

“I'm sorry for being so selfish, for ignoring you.”

“No harm done.” Her wife replied, pressing a kiss to her neck, “I can't imagine what you are going through right now.”

“It hurts,” Angela sobbed, “I love her so much.”

“I know ya amar, but letting her suffer isn't the way.”

Angela rolled over so she was face to face with her wife, before burying her head in the crook of Fareeha's neck. She cried, tears flowing freely now as Fareeha cradled her, her wife gently rubbing her back. Suddenly Angela stopped, she felt something on her shoulder. She rolled over and found herself face to face with Juno. The concerned dog stood there, wagging her tail as if to reassure her distressed master. She licked the tears from Angela's face, and the doctor gently scratched her ears.

 

The day of the appointment dawned, and Fareeha braced herself for what was to come. They had both taken the day off work, and spent the morning with Juno. When the time came Angela retrieved her leash, causing Juno to wag her tail in excitement. Fareeha helped the dog to her feet, and the couple slowly walked out to the car. Angela had to lift Juno into the car, as she could no longer jump in. Fareeha drove, Angela riding in the back with her dog. Tears were already visible in the doctor's eyes but she put on a brave face.

When they arrived she helped Juno out of the car, and walked beside her as the old dog hobbled her way into the veterinarian clinic. The receptionist greeted them with a sad smile, Juno was a favorite with the staff, and gave her a handful of liver treats before guiding them into a room. Inside Angela broke down, Fareeha held her wife gently as they waited for the vet. 

A knock on the door signaled her arrival, and Angela dried her tears. She stepped into the room and greeted Juno who was lying in her usual spot beside the scale.

“Take as much time as you need.” The vet told them, “I'll be outside.”

Once the vet stepped out, Fareeha went over to Juno. As she scratched the dog's ears she battled the up-welling of emotion in her chest. Tears formed in her eyes as her composure began to slip. Fareeha leaned in and kissed the top of Juno's head.

“I'll watch over Angela for you.” She said. Juno tilted her head as Fareeha spoke, before kissing her chin. Fareeha stood up and walked back to Angela. She gave her wife a hug and kissed her brow.

“I'll give you two a moment.” She said, and slipped out of the room.

Once outside she dried her eyes, and gave the vet a small smile.

“Makes you wonder, doesn't it?” The vet said. “Why we open ourselves up to these creatures.”

“Yeah.” Fareeha agreed. “It's worth it though. All the years of happy memories.”

The vet nodded.

“Every time it happens I say to myself no more, I can't go through it again.” The vet said, chuckling. “Do you know where I am a few weeks later? Introducing a new dog to my home.”

They lapsed into silence. Angela emerged a few minutes later, her eyes red. She met the vets eyes and simply nodded, unable to bring herself to to speak. They re-entered the room, the vet motioning for Angela to sit down in the chair. She did, and Fareeha lifted Juno's frail frame onto her lap.

“She will fill feel a tiny prick, nothing more.” The vet said as she readied the syringe. She knelt down beside Juno, and gave her head one lest scratch.

The injection took seconds, and Juno hardly noticed the needle.

“I'll leave you be for a moment, it won't take long.” The vet said, and stepped out of the room.

Angela gently stroked Juno as the dog's eyes closed. Fareeha gripped her wife's shoulders, one hand gently rubbing her back. The tears flowed freely from both of them as Juno slipped away. Her breathing became slower, and her heart beat fainter. Finally she stopped altogether, as eternal slumber took hold. Angela choked out a sob, hands falling limp at her sides and hanging her head. Fareeha bent down and gently took Juno from her lap. She laid her on the examination table. She looked so peaceful, as if in the middle of nap. Fareeha stroked her back one last time before turning back to Angela.

“She's in a better place now.” Fareeha said, “A place with no fear, and no pain.”

“I know.” Angela managed between quiet sobs, “I'm going to miss her so much.”

Fareeha gently guided her wife upright. Angela flung her arms around her, her grip desperate. Fareeha cradled her head in one arm, the other went back to tracing shapes on Angela's back.

“One day you will see her again.” She said quietly, before kissing the top of her head.

“You think so?”

“I do. She will have so many stories to tell you, just as you will to her.”

She comforted her wife for a few more moments. Angela eventually stopped sobbing, and dried her face. She disengaged her arms from Fareeha, and made her way over to Juno. 

“I'll miss you so much.” She said. She leaned down and kissed her snout. “Sweet dreams Juno, I love you so much.”

She turned and gave Fareeha a sad smile. Together they left the room. Outside Angela stole one last glance at her dog, and gave her a small parting wave. The vet greeted them, and they made the final arrangements.

 

A week later they stopped at the clinic to pick the things up. A simple black urn filled with Juno's ashes, her collar and tags, and a paw print in clay made before the cremation. Angela placed them on the mantle above the fireplace, together with a picture of the couple and their dog taken on a hike they had gone on years ago.

 

With time the sadness passed for Fareeha, but Angela seemed to be stuck on the depression step of the grief cycle. She was less outgoing, and often made comments about how lonely things were. Fareeha knew what she had to do.

 

Angela's birthday came four months after Juno passed away. As per usual Fareeha dressed up and took her out to dinner. It was the first time she had seen her wife smile so genuinely since that day. Angela seemed to finally enjoy herself for an evening, which made Fareeha's heart soar and filled her with hope that the planned surprise would go over well. Once dinner was completed they made their way back to the car. Instead of going home Fareeha turned into an unfamiliar suburb.

“Where are we going?” Angela asked.

Fareeha smiled cryptically.

“You'll see in a moment.”

They pulled up to an seemingly random house. Fareeha stopped the car and got out.

“Uh what's going on?” Angela asked, now thoroughly confused.

“Trust me.” Fareeha replied, and extended an arm. Angela took it and they walked up to the front door. Fareeha rang the door bell, which immediately kicked off a cacophony of barking. A young woman appeared behind it and let them in. They were immediately swamped by a horde of puppies. Bernese puppies.

Realization dawned on Angela's face.

“You didn't-”

“I did,” her wife replied. “And you get to choose which one.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in two emotion filled hours. We had to put one of my dogs, Daisy a 12 year old Bernese Mountain Dog, down today. She is the inspiration behind Juno in Our Place Among the Stars and has been around for half my life. As any dog (or pet owner in general) owner can attest, this is the most agonizing decision to make. In the end you have to decide whats best for the dog and that can really hurt. I'm going to miss her deeply, but writing this has helped with the pain, and hopefully will help others going through the same thing.


End file.
